


Rebellion

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer plummeted into the newly created Hell and the light went out of Heaven. The seals were locked and the stage was set for the final battle; Michael versus Lucifer. A story told in three acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

_"It's going to start very soon Sherlock. The Fall."-Moriarty, The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock_

All was not peaceful within Heaven. That was, in itself, not a fact to cause worry or alarm. Heaven was not often the silent and serene realm pictured by humans, who had not yet been created, possibly because God had so many children and they were prone to disagreeing with one another. Today however, the matter was different. Today all the whispers spoke of Lucifer, perhaps God's brightest angel in all of creation-The Morningstar, and they spoke of rebellion.

Lucifer had been spreading slander against their father's newest project. His tone was nothing less than downright scornful and there were rumors that he was planning a full out rebellion against their father. That was why Gabriel was standing in the back of a crowd of young curious angels listening to his older brother's propaganda. The younger angels were eager and bright, delighted to bask in the light of the Morningstar and take in his wisdom, and they hid Gabriel well.

"Listen my brothers and sisters," Lucifer was saying. "Our Father is created flawed creatures, beings that will do nothing but cause him pain, and He wishes to order us, his precious children, to degrade ourselves and worship them as if they were Him." Gabriel frowned and turned away. He had heard enough. What Lucifer was saying had strayed dangerously close to blasphemy and, knowing his older brother, it would only escalate.

He made sure he was a good distance away before he dared to spread his wings and take flight. It wouldn't do to have Lucifer spot him after all his hard work to ensure he blended in with the crowd. Samael was waiting for him at the entrance to the Garden, expression a strange mixture of annoyed and worried. "Well?" he inquired. Gabriel just arched his eyebrows and sauntered past, Sam trailing after like a particularly annoyed puppy.

Michael and Raphael were waiting near the pool in the center of the Garden, Michael still clothed in his warrior's garb from an earlier training session. Raphael was serene and calm in white, and his serenity in the midst of all the chaos and anxiety was probably what was causing Sam to spend most of his free time away from Death hiding in Raphael's domain. "So?" Michael demanded impatiently and Gabriel had to remind himself that Lucifer's behavior had deeply wounded the eldest archangel.

"Lucifer is stirring up trouble," Gabriel responded. "And I doubt he is going to cease any time soon." Michael scowled at that, Raphael shook his head, and Samael winced, black wings flaring slightly in anxiety. 

"Why would he do that?" Michael asked, looking as if his responsibilities were weighing too heavily on his shoulders.

"He misunderstands our father's will," Sam said, voice soft and almost uncertain when he realized he had the attention of every single one of the his older brothers present. "He overheard something he was not meant to know yet and somehow misinterpreted it."

"Doubtful," Raphael countered. "Lucifer is not one to misunderstand what he hears." Sam looked frustrated at that, as if they were completely missing his point, but said nothing more. The youngest archangel had grown increasingly silent as he grew older and none of the brothers knew why. Perhaps it was the things he had learned, maybe the age difference between the brothers and himself, or possibly the influence of Death. None of the brothers knew the reason and with Lucifer's sudden rebellious behavior now was not the time to puzzle over it.

"What has Father said of his behavior?" Gabriel inquired. Michael and Raphael exchanged a meaningful look even as Samael retreated from their presence without a single word to excuse himself. Three sets of eyes followed him until they spotted Death waiting at the edge of the Garden, expression placid and patient.

"Father has said nothing," Michael admitted at last. "He remains silent on the subject but one can almost feel his disapproval."

"Mostly he has remained busy with his newest project," Raphael added. "His is currently populating this Earth with a variety of different animals. It seems he has perfected its surface structure finally and so has moved on to other matters." They all nodded at that, knowing that their father's time was not the same as their own and His ways would be forever a mystery to them.

"So what do we do?" Gabriel questioned, looking to Michael for an answer. His oldest brother was the one who led when their father did not wish to directly address them and so it was Michael who would decide their next move.

"Nothing for the time being," Michael decided. "We shall watch and hope that he will change his mind." Gabriel and Raphael nodded in acknowledgement of the order but the Messenger couldn't help but feel that they were making a huge mistake. In the chaos that followed afterword he would be unable to stop himself from wonder if they could have kept Lucifer if they would have acted the moment they acknowledged there was a problem with the Morningstar's way of thinking. For the time being though he simply kept his views to himself and left the Garden with a vague sense of foreboding hovering about his shoulder.


	2. Act Two

_"Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;_   
_Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,_   
_The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere_   
_The ceremony of innocence is drowned"- The Second Coming, William Butler Yeats_

The day the first humans were created was the beginning of the end for Lucifer's campaign. The Morningstar took one look at his father's newest creation and declared them an abomination. For the first time since the formation of the Earth began, God spoke in one loud voice across all of creation ordering Lucifer to desist his current course at once. Lucifer did not and for the first time since its creation Heaven went to war. Against itself.

Many of the younger generation of angels were swayed to Lucifer's way of thinking and rallied behind the Morningstar. The older ones, determined to follow their father's will, mostly stood with Michael. There were exceptions on both sides but when put to the test, all would fight for their chosen side. Raphael found himself healing many that came to him, for all angels learned the art of battle to better carry out their father's orders if necessary. He stared grimly across his domain, observing the dripping grace and pained moans that echoed throughout.

He was unsurprised when Samael entered, looking tired and worn down. Raphael was not particularly close to his youngest brother but the archangel of death had been spending more and more of his time in Raphael's newly created healing ward to escape the chaos and fighting outside. He watched as his youngest brother moved through the injured, helping as best he could. Samael was not a healer by nature but he had learned, by silent observation, how to heal minor wounds in grace and relieve pain in others. His silent presence and his determination not to increase the suffer of those he battled with and against made him welcome in Raphael's domain and furthermore encouraged many. They believed that if the youngest of all the archangels, created simply for the purpose of assisting Death himself, could hope that this war would end peacefully then perhaps it actually could.

Raphael knew the truth. Lucifer was determined in his current course and nothing short of stripping him from his grace would sway him. He knew that Samael also knew that but was holding on to the hope that someone could talk sense into the Morningstar. Sam appeared more tired and downtrodden than usual. He was holding dark wings tight to keep them from drooping and there seemed to be a strained quality around him.

The healer crossed the room in three quick strides and pulled his younger brother close, wrapping dark blue wings around him. Sam leaned in, rest his head against Raphael's collarbone and letting out a shuddering sigh, wings drooping. The constant fighting was exhausting the youngest archangel, forcing him to cling to hope he didn't have in order to keep the angels fighting for their father going.

Raphael held his little brother as Sam silently cried, shoulders shaking with the effort to keep others from hearing his sobs. Sam's family was being destroyed all around him and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. Finally Sam pulled away a bit, wiping away the tears with the back of one hand in a vain attempt to hide the fact that he'd been crying. "Sorry," he mumbled and Raphael ruffled his hair gently, knowing Sam didn't want any reassurances. The youngest archangel nodded, offering his older brother an exhausted smile before slipping away and returning to his work.


	3. Act Three

_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."- The Tempest, William Shakespeare_

Time was running out. Heaven was at a breaking point and it wouldn't take much longer before something had to give. Already close to a hundred angels had turned, taking Lucifer's side and choosing to forsake their father's will. It made Samael sick. That was why he was here, standing at the edge of Lucifer's chosen brooding spot in Heaven waiting for his older brother's return. This was his only chance to convince Lucifer that he was wrong, to convince him to change his ways and repent before it was too late.

"Samael. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer questioned, landed smoothly in front of the younger archangel. His sword was in hand and in a smooth motion it was pressed firmly under Sam's chin, tilting his head back slightly.

"I do not wish to fight," he said, forcing his voice to remain steady despite the worry that his older brother might have truly gone off the deep end and decided to kill him. Lucifer studied him for a moment with icy blue eyes before his sword vanished with a flick of his wrist.

"Why have you come then?" the Morningstar questioned.

"I've come to talk to you."

"Why? To tell me that I am wrong? To inform me of how misguided I have become? You will only fail little brother. I know what I heard and I understand it."

"You heard incorrectly," Sam corrected gently. "You learned things you were not meant to and took them completely out of context." San had known about the impending creation of humanity and what would come to pass long before any of his brothers. He understood as fully as he could his father's plan. Lucifer, on the other hand, had simply overheard one small piece of information which, taken out of context, had formed bitterness and resentment in his being. If Sam could only get Lucifer to listen to reason and the truth then all could be well. It was his last hope.

"You're my brother Samael," Lucifer said smoothly. "And I love you but I also know you. I know how much you want this family to stay together and that you would do anything to keep the family together. Even lie."

"But I'm not lying," Sam protested only to cry out as his older brother wrapped a hand around one of his wings and tugged harshly.

"Shall I show you the truth darling Sam? Shall I teach you that Father simply does not care for us any longer? He's made his new creation, his newest toys to amuse himself with, and we are simply disposable." Sam tried to tell Lucifer that he was wrong, that he didn't understand, but the older angel was already wrenching at his wing and all he could do was scream. Later, when Michael sent Lucifer plummeting into the Cage in a ball of flame and shrieking, Samael was already screaming in pain on the rack. Even the final blaze of Lucifer's grace before it was contained couldn't stop his cries of loss, the only angel in Hell who didn't want to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was ridiculously difficult to write given how long it actually turned out to be. This was partly because I was wrestling with the idea of God and what he was doing during that time and partly because I was working with characters that weren't quite, at this point, where they are when I'm writing them now.


End file.
